You Weren't Meant to be Like Everyone Else
by ELIE101
Summary: The Teen Titans recieve a letter saying since the're all sixteen or under they need to go back to school. In this story let's pretend they all are 16 or under. The Titans start to act like normal teens, forgetting that they're superhero's and have duties
1. Chapter 1

1

Unwanted Mail

The Titans were all hanging around the tower. It was a boring, peacefully quite Sunday. Well, almost quite...

"Beast Boy give me the controller!"

"No way dude! It's so my turn!"

"Your turn! You just had a turn! It's my turn so give me the controller before I make you give me the controller!"

Raven sat on the floor trying her best to read her book. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the two boy's fighting. "Can you two STOP!" She yelled out in annoyance. But her yelling did no good, for it was drowned out by the fighting.

Robin was at the table looking through the recently delivered mail.

And as for Starfire, she was in the kitchen cooking who know's what, or in other words some tameranion food.

Robin shook his head in a way of saying he wasn't very happy.

"Hey, guys I think you might want to hear this." Noone heard Robin due to all the fighting. he tried again.

"Guy's..." In the distance you can see Cyborg has Beast Boy in a head lock.

"GUYS!" The room went silent, and all eyes turned on Robin.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked letting BB out of the head lock.

"A letter we just got in the mail...It's pretty...interesting."

All of the Titans gathered around Robin as he began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Teen Titans and whom ever else it may concern,_

_We have recently finished looking through some files. And according to the files, if we are correct, you are all under, or the age sixteen. _

_The law states that anyone sixteen or under must attend school. Being super-hero's and such it may be inconvinet for you to attend school, but the law say's that you must. _

_We have taken the liberty of enrolling you in your town's local school, Jump City High. You are required to start school on Monday. Attached to this letter are your class schedules and locker combinations. _

_We are going to give you the choice of wearing uniforms or not, although we do suggest you do._

_If you wish you may drop-out once you have reached over the age of sixteen._

_Being super-hero's and having access to very advanced technology, we pursoom you are educated well. So you will all be taking the advanced classes. If the classes, for any reason, seem difficult please notify us and your classes can be changed._

_We apologize for this inconvenience._

_If you have any questions please phone us at (860) 945-2387._

_Sincerely,_

_Board of Education_

Beast Boy and Cyborg both immediately started laughing when Robin finished reading.

"Man. That's a good one, Robin!"

"Yeah dude. You had me going there for a sec." Beast Boy said wiping tears out of his eyes.

"This isn't a joke." Robin said in his strict, serious leader voice.

The moment they heard that the fun disappeared from their eyes.

"Are you serous? I can't go back to school!." Cyborg stated

"Yeah! It's like a torture chamber! They make us use our brain!" Beast Boy through in.

"Some people don't have a brain to use." Raven said referring to Beast Boy.

"Hey!"

"Why must we go to this place you call school? Are we not the smart?" Starfire questioned.

"No, we are smart. It's just a law that teens 16 or under have to go to school, so that they get a education." Robin clarified.

"Oh, I see."

"So we're going back to school?" Beast Boy asked already knowing the horrible answer.

"Looks like we don't have a choice."

"Well this should be loads of fun." Raven said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I'm sure there's a cheerleading squad that's just dying for a another cheerleader like you." Beast Boy said chuckling to himself.

"Oh yeah. Girls in skirts waving around pom poms shouting out peppy cheers sounds like the perfect thing for me."

"The cheerleading sounds most joyful. May I join?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"Well, if you want to." Robin said obviously liking the idea.

"Wonderful!"

"So when do we start?" Cyborg asked.

"According to the letter...tomorrow."

After about an hour of discussing the school thing, the Titans went to the store to buy some school supplies.

Pencils, binders, backpacks, notebooks, folders, markers, dividers. You name it they got it.

When they finally got back to the tower they all went straight to their rooms and went to sleep. They'd need all the sleep they could get for the day they were going to have tomorrow.

**Authors Notes: **I'd like to thank Seductive Angel (or 1princess from for the idea to write this!

This chapter REALLY REALLY sucked...I just wanted to get it up as soon as I could, so I rushed. But the next chapter will be better, and longer. Anyway thanks for reading...And PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

2

Starting Off

All of the Titans alarm clocks went off at 7:00 in the morning. Everyone's except Raven's since she was already up. The Titans got dressed and headed down for breakfast. That is after finally dragging Beast Boy out of bed.

"Oh come on! School? Do we really HAVE to go?" Beast Boy whined.

"Yeah, Beast Boy. For the millionth time we HAVE to go!" Robin shouted at Beast Boy.

"It's almost 8:00. I think we should get going."

"Right. So do you guys wanna ride the bus or just go in the T-car?"

"I'm going to have to go with the T-car, Robin. If I remember correctly the bus isn't exactly fun,"Cyborg stated.

"Yeah. Maybe Cyborg's right. Or maybe he just can't stand to be away from his _baby_," Beast Boy teased, emphasizing the word baby.

Cyborg rolled his eyes at Beast Boy's remark.

Shortly after the team piled into the car and left for school.

Once at the school Cyborg had no trouble parking, seeing as not too many teens drive. Well, seeing as not to many teens actually pass and get their license.

The Titans opened the door to Jump City High. Only to look inside and see teens rushing around frantically trying to get to their classes on time, and hear the loud sound of slamming locker doors.

"Looks like loads of fun," Raven said sarcastically as usual.

"Say's here, we have lockers 154, 216, 415, 493, and 626. Beast Boy you have 154, Raven 216, Star 415, Cyborg 493, and I have 626," Robin said reading off of the paper he was holding.

"Guess I'll be seeing you guys later," He said walking off to find his locker. The others doing the same.

Noone had too much trouble finding their lockers. Well, except for Starfire who had to ask another student what a locker was. The student only laughed and said in a slow stupid voice, " It's on of these things. Do you understand?" He chuckled in a mean way pointing to a random locker.

Robin reached his locker and started to through random school supplies in. A boy dresses in the Jump High uniform open a locker next to Robins. The locker had posters of karate masters and stuff.

Robin introduced himself and the two began a conversation about which technique was the best.

A girl with long bleach blonde hair, and a girl with short black hair, both opened up lockers on each side of Beast Boy. Beast Boy raised his eye brow in amusement. "I could get used to this," he said to himself before trying to use his oh-so-good-smooth talking and get a date.

Unfortunately for Cyborg he wasn't as lucky as Beast Boy. For the person with locker next to happened to be a dork. A dork straight out of a tv show.

A small group of overly peppy girls walked up to the lockers around Starfire's.

Star looked over them carefully. Skirts, things the looked to be the pom poms, and peppy. Cheerleaders.

"May I join you in the...,"Starfire searched her memory for something she learned about cheerleaders from television,"gossip?" She asked.

The girl who seemed to be the leader of the group looked at Starfire's oh-so-adorable-and peppy-alfit in her eyes, and said, "Well, sure." Starfire joined the group who was talking about...cheerleader stuff, private territory.

Raven found herself unpleased to find out the girl with the locker next to her's was a complete girly girl in every single way. Just great.

It was of no surprise when the Titans walked into their first class and saw they all had it together. The class was English.

"It seems we have some new students," The English teacher, who's name was apparently Miss Wheelers, exclaimed.

"And your names would be?" She asked them.

"Their the Teen Titans lady. Man, get with the times," A boy student called out from the class.

"That is three demerits for you, Jaramia," Mrs. Wheelers said.

"It's Jay. Call me Jay!' the boy said, or more of demanded.

"Fine. _Jay_, that's four demerits."

"Isn't that just dandy,"Jay grumbled sarcastically.

Mrs. Wheelers turned to the still standing Titans. "You may have a seat."

The Titans were all well behaved during class, since they didn't want to get in trouble on their first day. Once the bell rang ending first period it was like if you didn't make it out the door first you'd die. The only two who hadn't rushed for the door were Raven, and Jay.

Jay, who was wearing all blue like Raven, accidently bumped into Raven and made her fall while leaving the room.

"Sorry," He said offering his hand to help Raven up "The names Jay."

Raven took his hand. "The one with four demerits right?" Raven said in her usual mo-tone voice.

"I swear she has it in for me. Either that or she's mistaken me for her ex-boyfriend who broke up with her."

Raven laughed just a little bit at the joke Jay made, "Your kinda funny, you know?"

Jay smirked," So, you do laugh. You seemed so dull and depressed during class."

" I guess that's just they way I am. I'm not met to be understood," Raven said, her face losing all expression.

"Then we have something in common," Jay said giving Raven a faint smile.

The bell rang starting second period.

"I guess we better get going or we'll be late," Jay stated in a way that made it seem like he could care less if he were late or not.

"Catch you later." And with that Jay left.

Raven couldn't put her finger on it, but she hadn't even been talking to this guy for five minutes, yet she was strangely drawn to him.

The next two classes were pretty...boring to the Titans...and every other student.

It was the last class before lunch, History, and the Titans once again all had this class together.

"...and thus the war with the British began," The history teacher went on. The Titans already knew enough about the British from Mad Mod, to know they didn't like them too much.

.Half way through the teachers extremely boring lecture on the Revolutionary War the Titans communicator went off signing trouble."Titans it's Mumbo he's robbing a bank down town and-" Robin started only to be interrupted my the teacher.

"Is that a cell phone I hear," The teacher said more than asked Robin," Hand it over."

"No see, Mumbo's robbing a bank down town and we need to go and stop him before-" Robin started in defense.

"And that is what the police are for," The teacher simply stated.

"Yeah, but we're the Teen Titans, it's are job to-"

"I don't care if you're the president of the United States. You'll stay in this class room until class is over. Unless you want to find yourself in the principal's office?"

"No, sir," Robin said obviously upset. 1.) Because now they can't go do their job and stop Mumbo. And 2.) Because now he's stuck in this boring class even longer.

The teacher extended his hand out to Robin and tapped his foot impatiently.

Robin sluggishly, and unwillingly handed over his communicator.

The rest of the day went by fairly fast.

The last period was free period. The period when everyone went with their groups and hung out or studied or practiced in sports.

The Titans just left school during free period, seeing as none of the teachers really paided much attention to the students during that time.

**Authors Notes: **Ahhhhhhhhh! Another really badly written chapter! And it's short too! I really don't like how this fic. is turning out at all. I'm only writing it so I don't upset my _fans_. Yeah, fans, who am I kidding. Anyway I hope this chapter was as bad as I think. Please Read and Review!


	3. Authors Note

**Author's Note: **I know I haven't updated this story in a long time... And to tell the truth it wasn't one of my priorities to even continue it. But I came up with an idea that will save me from the difficulties of having to stress over the story when I have no idea's.

I have decided to open up for a partnership. In other words a co-writer. If anyone thinks they could fill that position then send me a PM of a paragraph or so of what you would write for the next chapter (chapter 3). If you PM me I'll also give you more info on this.

I hope someone wants to do this or I'm not sure if this story will EVER get finished...

Thanks----Elie


	4. Chapter 3

3

School Oh joy!

The Titans talked about how their days had been as they drove back to the tower. Mumbo had been taken into custody by the police, but the Titans felt bad that they weren't able to help. The good news was they didn't have any homework being that it was the first day of school, which meant that the Titans could patrol the city. They spent the remainder of the day patrolling until it was time for dinner. At the tower, the Titans discussed what they planned to do now that they were in school.

"So I was thinking about trying out for football," announced Cyborg.

"I was thinking about possibly joining the wrestling team," said Robin.

"And I wish to join the team of cheerleaders," Starfire said enthusiasticlly.

The Titans talked amongst themselves for a while, and then they all headed to bed. Who knew school could be so tiring?

As the week went by and the next Monday rolled around, school clubs and sports were officially open for sign ups. Cyborg tried out for the football team, Robin tried out for wrestling, and Starfire tried out for cheerleading. Raven joined a poetry club, and Beast Boy decided it best he didn't join any club. So during that period he just hung around the school.

The very next day papers were posted on the bulletin board outside the office. They announced who made the cut for what team and who didn't.

"Boo-ya!" exclaimed Cyborg as he read his name under the list of people who had made it.

Later that day Robin and Starfire were delighted to see they had both made the cut for what they had tried out for.

"Good news guys, I made the team," Cyborg said with excitement to the other Titans at lunch break.

"I made the team too, well the wrestling team," Robin said proudly.

"And I have made the team of the leaders who cheer!" squealed Starfire.

Everybody congratulated each-other. They were all thrilled to know that noone had been rejected and let down.

Beast Boy began cracking jokes that not one of the Titans laughed at. But he was persistant and kept trying. A girl with short black hair walked by the table they were sitting at and paused to listen to the rest of the joke Beast Boy was telling. When he finished the girl burst out laughing.

"DUDE! You are _so_ funny!" The girl said between laughs.

A grin spread across Beast Boy's face from ear to ear. He turned around to see who his admirer was and recognized the girl as the one who had a locker next to his.

"See I told you I was funny!" Beast Boy said in a I-told-you-so voice. Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"Your really funny! Hey do you want to join the comedy club?" The black haired girl asked.

"The comedy club?"

"Yeah me and a few friends started the club. Not too many people have signed up yet."

"Dude it would be my honor!" Beast Boy said bowing down with a toothy smile.

The girl giggled. "Awesome! Meet us in room 43 tomorrow after school when all the other clubs start. Ok?" Beast Boy nodded.

A bell sounded and the girl started running toward the exit, waving behind her at Beast Boy. "And by the way, My names Emily!"

"Emily..." Beast Boy repeated the girls name while drooling. It took him a few moments to realize the other Titans had left him behind and were on their way to class.

"Hey! Dudes! Wait up!" He called after them.

School had finally let out for the day, and the Titans all complained about the immense amount of home-work they had. They were walking back to the tower instead of driving, because Robin had said it was a good way to get exercise and keep them fit.

"Was is absolutely necessary that we walk?" Beast Boy complained. Robin sent him a warning glare that meant not to get started. Beast Boy sighed.

"So what do you guys think about school so far?" Robin questioned the rest of his team.

"Oh it is most glorious!"

"It's okay, I mean it could be worse," Cyborg replied.

"I'd be even better if we didn't have that lame history test tomorrow," Beast Boy mumbled.

"Well if a certain someone took the time to study then that test wouldn't be a problem," Raven retorted.

"I can't seem to fit studying into my busy schedule."

"You mean your schedule of playing video games and sitting around being lazy?"

Beast Boy snorted, "You make it seem so un-important. I am a very busy man with very important things I must do. And studying just isn't one of those things."

Raven banged Beast Boy over the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Raven sent him a look that said 'You know what that was for'. Beast Boy stuck out his tongue in defense and rubbed his head.

When they got back to Titans Tower it was the regular routine they had picked up after starting school. Get home, do homework, short training session, dinner, TV and or video games, then bed.

_Later that night..._

"AHHH!!! NO! NO! NO!"

The rest of the Titans heard the scream, and rushed to where it had come from, flung the door open, and found a certain green titan lying on the floor with the mattress ON him.

"What happened Beast Boy?" asked a confused Robin.

"Yes friend Beast Boy? Are you the okay? Are you over the attack?" questioned a messy-morning-haired Starfire.

"Um...Star I think you mean under attack," said Cyborg. He looked half-asleep himself.

"DUDES! SOMETHING MEGA-SUPER-ULTRA-BAD HAPPENED!" said Beast Boy.

"What?!?!" The rest of the team asked in unison.

"I HAD THE WORST DREAM EVER! We had to go back to school and there was this big test I hadn't studied for and..." But before he could finish, Raven cut in and grumbled an "I hate you". Then she floated out the door.

"YOU WOKE ME UP AT 3 IN THE MORNING FOR THIS!?" screamed Cyborg who then marched out. Robin sighed irritably and left the room. Only Starfire stayed.

"What?" asked Beast Boy obviously confused.

"Do you not remember friend Beast Boy? We do attend this 'school' as you earthling's call it, " replied Starfire.

"Oh yeah... Oops...," Beast Boy laughed nervously, "I guess I must of um...forgot."

Starfire then bid Beast Boy good night, (Well morning) and then left to return to bed. Beast Boy threw his mattress back on his bed and laid back down, falling asleep.

The next morning the Titans had a close call getting to school on time because they had all slept in due to Beast Boy's little middle of the night scene. They had made it just in time for English class. But the first three periods had been canceled because of a assembly where the principle went over the school rules and regulations. So after the long assembly of what was and what wasn't aloud, it was time for History class with the dreaded Mr. Matthews.

Mr. Matthews handed each student a test packet, yes a packet, and explained how the test would work.

"Some questions are multiple choice while others are short answer. And by short I mean at least a paragraph. The last question asks you to write out a explanation. I expect at least 7 sentences for that. You will have one hour to complete this test. Any questions?" Noone raised their hand. "Good. Then you may begin."

Raven seemed to zoom threw the test and was the first one to complete it. Reading all those books had come in handy. Cyborg and Robin finished their tests not too long after Raven. It took Starfire a little longer because she was still new to earth and she had to go over some of the questions a few times to understand them, but never the less she finished with ten minutes to spare. It was five minutes to the end of class and everyone had finished the test...everyone expect for a certain green teen that is.

Beast Boy's teeth sawed at his pencil as he frantically tried to finished his test before time was up. He was on the last question, but was totally lost as to what the answer was. How the heck was he supposed to know how to 'Describe who Paul Revere was and why he played an important part in the Revolutionary war' !?!? He wasn't some genius!

Beast Boy looked up at the clock and no sooner than he did, the bell rang ending class. Beast Boy stood up and slowly made his way to the teacher's desk, reluctantly handing in his un-finished test.

Beat Boy complained about how hard the test was and the bad grade he was sure he was getting to his friends. All he got was a "You should have studied." In a I-told-you-so way from Raven.

Other than the test, the rest of the day was easy. By the end of the school day they only had home-work in two classes and no test or quizzes to study for. Everyone was relieved. Instead of walking back to the tower like they usually would do, the Titans parted to go to their separate activities.

**Author's Note: **Omg! This chapter took me forever to get up! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!! Please forgive me! I had trouble finding a co-writer. But now I have two! Please give my co-writer Aslan'sOnTheMove and my co-co-writer I-am-purple, their props! Without there idea's this story would have ended! Expect faster updates, I have the next two chapter's planned out already so they should be posted up within the next week or two. I hope this chapter wasn't cruddy or too short and I hope my readers haven't lost interest!

Please review guys!


End file.
